Against All Odds
by Rosemary-Raven
Summary: So, I agreed to stay with my grandparents to reconnect with my "roots". What I didn't agree to was the fact that I have to put up with an arrogant, selfish, egotistical, stoic, and cold heir to the Western lands. Is this some kind of sick joke?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone or anything in the Inuyasha series

I don't own anyone or anything in the Inuyasha series. I only own Brianna, her parents, her grandparents, and any other characters that I will make up in the future.

Summary

In the year 2015 demons were discovered living among the human race. No one knows how or when it happened, but all I know is that whoever discovered us will pay for what they have done.

* * *

My name is Brianna. I was born in the US, but later moved to Tokyo, Japan to live with my grandparents. I was very different from my schoolmates and friends. I was able to hear and see things that was unusual for a six year old to experience.

One day, on my 13th birthday I came home to my mother and father sitting quietly in our living room.

They sat me down and told me that I have come of age were my demon blood would completely manifest itself. They told me that I would have to move away to learn how to control my powers with my grandparents in Tokyo, Japan.

At first I was a little taken back by what they had just revealed to me, but just a few days later I started noticing differences in my physical appearance. Not only did I get taller, but my hair which was once a dirty blonde color became a lighter shade. Not only did my hair change color as well, but my facial features changed al well.

My eyes turned lighter, my ears became pointy, and my teeth grew sharp. To top it of a blue symbol appeared on my forehead, with blue stripes to match on my cheeks, hips, wrists, and ankles.

I started to believe them even more when I growled one day because an annoying voice in my head wouldn't shut up.

My mother began to home school me, and during this time I began to learn a few things about my demon heritage. I also noticed that my parents would conceal their demonic appearances whenever a guest would come over, or when we would go out. I soon realized that their wedding rings were the cause of this.

My mother one day decided that I couldn't be locked up in the house forever, so she gave me a small silver locket with the word forever on it. It was simple in design, but when I opened it there was a picture of our family at the beach in it. Right when I put it on my markings, fangs and ears receded giving me the look of a human.

On my 16th birthday, the day I was to leave my parents, they told me that in Japan I would see a lot of "people" that will look like me, well identical as far as details went.

As I was boarding the flight reality struck me fast and hard. I wouldn't know anyone there, I would have no friends, and I would be all alone in a huge city.

And as the plane finally took off I felt scared and utterly helpless as I flew off to an unknown land….

* * *

I hoped you liked the first chapter. I went out on a limb and started writing this fanfic to see how it would play out…..

I also want to tell you that I normally would write a funny comedic fic, but I wanted to change it up a bit and try something new.

I know that the first chapter is short, but I wanted to introduce our main character.

So I hoped that you guys enjoyed it and I hope you guys review, and I promise to make the second chapter longer, and more interesting!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Against All Odds

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 2**

**I know that I made a lot of spelling errors, but I'll try to do better this time. **

**I woke up this morning, and I thought to myself what a lovely day it was to update my stories, so here is the second chapter of against all odds. I hope you like it. **

**Please no flames. I'm a very sensitive person, but any constructive criticism is welcomed. **

I don't own anyone or anything in the Inuyasha universe.

I don't own anyone or anything in the Inuyasha series. I only own Brianna, her parents, her grandparents, and any other characters that I will make up in the future.

Summary

In the year 2015 demons were discovered living among the human race. No one knows how or when it happened, but all I know is that whoever discovered us will pay for what they have done.

Previously

And as the plane finally took off, I felt scared and utterly helpless as I flew off to an unknown land….

Now

The trip to Japan was longer than I expected. The minutes seemed to tick by endlessly as I was getting closer to my destination. Even though I knew that this day would come sooner than later, it seemed that it didn't want to ever end. I could only imagine what my parents were doing at this very second. Mother, who would probably be done with the house work now, would probably be getting into bed soon and father would probably get home after my mother has fallen asleep. I missed them so much.

But as Japan was getting closer I started to think of my grandparents. I hardly knew them after all. The last memory that I have of them was when my mother had thrown me a surprise birthday party. Grandma was wearing a nice baby blue dress, while grandpa was wearing a red shirt, with black slacks. I don't remember much of their faces though. I was brought out of my thoughts when a man rudely shoved my shoulder while he was walking down the aisle.

Normally I'm a peaceful person, but that was just plain rude! I didn't know what that mans' problem was, but I intended to find out!

"You're excused." I stated coolly trying to control myself. If I didn't, the spell on my locket would vanish, and I would expose myself in front of all of the passengers next to me. But as he turned around I couldn't help but look at his cute fluffy ears.

"What ya looking at blondie?" he spat with distaste.

"That depends," I stated even more forcefully as I averted my eyes to his face, "The pompous jerk that just shoved me, or the ignorant fool that can't seem to get that he's not the king of the world?"

He looked like he was going to explode, until another man came down the aisle. He could have been his twin, if he had the same cute fluffy ears. But this man looked more sophisticated and older looking than the insolent pup. Yes I'm going to call dog ears a pup, because that's what he was. He smelt terrible to add on top of it, but the older male smelt wonderful. He had the musky scent of an alpha male. I instantly knew right then and there that these males were both demons.

"Brother, you cease to amaze me how you can mingle with vermin such as this female," He said with a mask of indifference.

That was it, these guys just got on my last nerve. Carefully I sent out my aura a little so that the humans wouldn't feel it, but I knew that the demons sensed it, and the younger one backed off slowly. Yet the older one just looked at me with curious eyes. He then said the weirdest thing that made no sense to me once so ever.

"I'm sorry if I have inconvenienced you in any way. I'm sure that my brother is very sorry as well aren't you Inuyasha?"

The younger male simply just shook his head, and I heard the sound of a faint whimper coming from him. It serves him right. "Yes Sesshoumaru," he said then looked at me, "I am very sorry if I have disrespected you in any way."

The man now known as Sesshoumaru then slightly bowed his head and left back to his seat. I have a feeling that I am going to learn many things of demon culture and society during my stay.

……………………………Six painful hours later……………………………………...

The plain had finally set down at its' destination, and I was relieved when I was able to stretch my legs again. I still didn't understand why the demon brothers just left me alone like that. It didn't make any sense, but I had other things to think about at the moment, and the first thing that I had to do was to find my grandparents.

**Do you like it? I spent what was left of my day writing this. I started at nine and ended at eleven because I also started to type the third chapter to this story, and the second chapter to my other story. I don't know how it will turn out, but I hope for the best. **

**I finally introduced Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in this chapter, and hope that I can introduce more characters in the next chapter, like who are Brianna's mysterious grandparents. As I post more chapters, I will make them longer in time, but I'm starting off small to see where this story will end up. Remember you have to crawl before you walk.**

**I hope that you will review. They put a cherry on my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 3**

**Hello again. I know it took me a while to update; I have been so busy lately with tests, and insane reports due. My teachers are slave drivers.**

**I already had most of this chapter written out, but re-reading my previous chapters I decided to re-write this chapter in an effort to make it better. With ought further a due I give you chapter three of against all odds.**

**Please no flames. I'm a very sensitive person, but any constructive criticism is welcomed. **

I don't own anyone or anything in the Inuyasha universe.

I don't own anyone or anything in the Inuyasha series. I only own Brianna, her parents, her grandparents, and any other characters that I will make up in the future.

Summary

In the year 2015 demons were discovered living among the human race. No one knows how or when it happened, but all I know is that whoever discovered us will pay for what they have done.

Previously

The plain had finally set down at its' destination, and I was relieved when I was able to stretch my legs again. I still didn't understand why the demon brothers just left me alone like that. It didn't make any sense, but I had other things to think about at the moment, and the first thing that I had to do was to find my grandparents.

Now

I never really liked places crowded with humans. Even though some are pleasant enough to be around, their wide range of emotions causes my senses to overload. Wasn't it bad enough to be in an airport stock full of humans? To make matters worse, I had to wait in line to collect my luggage. Right in front of me was the most horrible smelling human I had ever smelt in my life.

His apparent arousal was the thing that made me want to gag. I gave him a heated glare as his eyes roved up and down my body. "Excuse me sir, but if you plan to keep those eyes of yours for another day, you will refrain from ogling me at once." That stopped his eyes from roving.

As my luggage got closer, I reached into my bag that I had taken on the plane to grab my cell phone. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, and I needed to know where my grandparents lived. The only thing that stopped me was the shouting of my name. I grabbed my luggage and turned around. A tall man, no mare than his mid twenties who was standing next to a black Mercedes Benz, was waving at me, beckoning me to come closer. As I did get closer I noticed that it wasn't a man, but a full grown Inu-youkai.

"Hello miss, do you happen to be Brianna?" The man smiled at me.

"Why yes I am, and who might you be?" I waited for his response.

"My name is Thomas, Thomas Brooks, but you may call me Tom if you like." He gave me a sincere smile.

Upon further inspection I noticed that this man wasn't a native of Japan even though the name was a dead give-away. He had chestnut hair brushed to the side, and dark brown eyes. He had to be at least six feet tall or at least bordering six feet. I'd have to guess that he was English, but he did not carry an accent. "I have been sent to fetch you by your grandparents. They were sorry that they weren't able to come pick you up personally, but they had urgent business to attend to," Tom had said while giving a small bow, he then gestured towards the car, "Would you like to get going now Miss Brianna?"

"As long as you just call me Brianna we can leave now. I really fell uncomfortable being addressed as Miss Brianna." I said to Tom.

He just smiled and picked up my luggage. "Yes Mi… I mean Brianna." He effortlessly placed my entire luggage into the trunk and opened the back door to the Mercedes Benz and helped me in. After he himself got into the car we made our way out of the airport parking lot and started to head into the direction of my grandparent's home.

"Tom, could you tell me a bit about my grandparents?" I asked. The question must have startled him because he gave me an incredulous look through the rear-view mirror. "Do you even know who your grandparents are?" Tom asked. I shook my head. "Well Brianna it may surprise you to know that they are the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands," he said while turning his attention towards to road once more.

The term 'shocked' could not even describe how I felt at that moment. When was my mother going to disclose this information to me? Did she think that I would not be able to handle the knowledge that I was royalty? And what about her! That makes my mother a princess, but why would she want to give that up? Was it because of my father? I should have asked more questions about my grandparents before I left the states. I have so many questions to ask her when I get the chance to call her up. I hope that she's up for it because I'm not going to let her slip out of this situation without telling me the truth.

"Brianna, are you alright? You seem to have spaced out." I could hear the worry in his voice. "Everything is fine Tom. I'm just nervous about meeting my grandparents that's all." I assured him. "Glad that you are okay miss for a moment there you seemed to scare me with you silence." Tom turned right and stopped.

The sudden stop made me look out the window. I guess that my thinking has made my trip quite short. My breath swept out of my lungs at the sight I was seeing. The word beautiful couldn't even describe the structure in front of me. It was a grand mansion at least three stories high with French windows and railed balconies. It wasn't something that you would ever see in Japan much less on the outskirts of Tokyo. 'Grandmother has great taste' I thought while appreciating the craftsmanship of the building. It had a certain feminine air about it, but it was grand in a classical way.

I stepped out of the car and closed the door. "Well this is it," Tom had my luggage in his hands, "Your grandmother said that she would…"

"BRIANNA!" a voice yelled gleefully.

As I turned around to face the owner of the voice only to get smothered in a suffocating bear hug. "It's been so long! I haven't seen you since your seventh birthday party!" The voice exclaimed again. 'Has it really been that long?' I thought as the hug ended and was now facing a woman who looked at least thirty.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. "Silly, it's me your grandmother and Lady of the Southern Lands Hikari Kansaki," My now proclaimed grandmother said.

'You've got to be kidding me' was the thought that ran through my head while staring at her smiling face.

**Well there you are folks another installment of Against All Odds. Please review I want to know if you guys like it, or any pointers on how to make it a better story.**

**I plan to make the next chapter even better than this one. So please review!!! ******


End file.
